1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus which can be operated by voice, an input device for inputting an image of a mouth or lips and/or voice, and a voice response apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 34 shows an example of a conventional game apparatus. In accordance with this game apparatus, an operator uses a remote controller including a radio transmitter at his/her hand in order to operate an airship 7 including a radio receiver. As shown in FIG. 34, such a conventional game apparatus generally employs joy sticks 161 incorporated in the remote controller, with which the operator operates the desired object (airship) 7. When the operator moves the joy sticks 161, the respective angles thereof are detected by angle detection sections 162 and 163, and are converted into electric signals so as to be input to a control section 164. The control section 164 outputs a radio control signal for controlling the movements of the airship 7 in accordance with the angles of the joy sticks 161.
However, the use of the joy sticks 161, as required by conventional game apparatuses, does not allow a natural operation by humans (operators). This has presented problems in that it takes time for an operator to acquire proficiency in the operation and that quick reaction cannot always be achieved as required. In another instance of a game apparatus such that an operator operates a balloon equipped with a driving apparatus rather than an airship, the movements of the balloon are also controlled in the above-mentioned manner so that there is a problem in that the movements become non-animate or inorganic, thereby ruining the "human" feel inherent to balloons.
On the other hand, there has been proposed an apparatus for recognizing the voice of an operator by inputting an image of the mouth or lips of the operator. However, such an apparatus requires sophisticated optical system lenses, thereby increasing the size and scale of the entire apparatus as well as being expensive.